


We Are

by Hybrid_the_Pokeuman (THybrid21)



Category: Testing
Genre: Colour Test, Formatting Fun, Sneak Peak, Spoilers, We Are the Figments, in your head, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THybrid21/pseuds/Hybrid_the_Pokeuman





	We Are

"So what's with the glow around us anyway?" the Growlithe asked scratching one ear with his hind foot.

"I-I don't actually know..." Hybrid said frowning, her ears twitched and she looked over at the faint crimson glow that Tammy let off. "It's weird though, because why?" her muzzle wrinkled as the reverse coloured cyndaquil snorted.

"I think it's so people can tell us apart!" Jane cheerfully said lavender floating around her paws. The vulpix swished her tails before blinking and sitting down. The eevee beside her sniffed and then sat down tilting his head.

"Didn't you say that there might be a way for us to... you know, have our own lives?" he asked and Tammy blinked flames flaring up on his back.

"That's right!"

"Well yeah..." Hybrid stated sitting down. "You know how Pokextinction has it's clones right? Well, I think that maybe..."

"We could clone ourselves! Pokémon clones... of course!" Erin cut in with excitement. "But..."

He's interrupted by the most dismal of the group. A quite voice filled with hopelessness and pessimism.

"Sure... but don't you think that if they could clone pokémon they would have cloned themselves an army by now?" the girl asks eyes not meeting any of the others expressions. "No... so it's not possible!" she says and turns to leave but Hybrid narrows her eyes and snarls.

"No Deidre! It's just they've been missing something! A template!" Tammy shouts fire blazing around him.

"You can't just create something from nothing after all!" Hybrid agrees with her counterpart. "And besides, we've got to at least try!"


End file.
